


Besieged

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Halloween, Multi, Slash Goggles, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang is under siege</p>
            </blockquote>





	Besieged

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Trick or Treat" and the fic_promptly prompt "Author's choice, author's choice, Gotta Get Through This"

Xander frowned as the doorbell rang again. "Your turn," he prompted Spike.

"This is ridiculous!" the vampire declared, stomping over to the door.

"We just have to hold out a little longer," Willow added from her spot by the fireplace. She was sitting on the floor, pouring salts into the small foot bath that Buffy was gratefully awaiting.

"Yeah, we just gotta get through this last push," Buffy added. "They can't possibly be out that much later."

Spike, returning to the living room, gave her a doubtful look, which intensified when the doorbell rang again. "There was no one bloody there!" he growled.

"How are we holding out?" Willow added.

Xander glanced beside the couch and did a quick head count. "We should be okay, though we might need to dip into the stash in the kitchen."

Both girls frowned at that; they hadn't been expecting such a massive initial attack.

Spike stomped back into the room again, glowering fiercely. "That's it!" he declared. "Next year we're putting up a big sign on the door saying 'No candy!' Let the little buggers trick us if they dare!"

Willow and Buffy exchanged glances, before the latter acquiesced tiredly. "Alright, alright. One less thing I can be normal at." Only Willow heard her mutter, "More candy for us that way."


End file.
